(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duplex light transceiver module, more specifically to a duplex light transceiver module which can change focusing position of light transmitting and receiving without being constraint by the orientation of the optical lens. Thereby, the transmitting and receiving device are coupled to an optical fiber and optical detector.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In current optical communication systems, generally laser diode chips are used as light source elements and light sensors are used as light detectors. A packaged laser diode chip is as a light transmitting module 1 and a packaged light sensors is as a light receiving module 2. Referring to FIG. 1a, it will be seen that in the prior art light transmitting module 1 or light receiving module 2, a laser diode chip 4 (or light sensors) is supported by a metal header 3, and is then connected to on electrode of the laser diode chip 4. Then, a leader 5 is connected to a leg 6 on the metal header 3 to thereby establish conduction with the other electrode of the laser diode chip 4. Finally, a metal cap 7 is applied as a lid structure to form a cover of the metal header. A spherical focusing element 8 is installed on the metal cap 7 and is positioned ahead of the light emitting end of the laser diode chip 4 in order that the light beam that is emitted from the light transmitting module 1 can project externally.
Referring to FIGS. 1B and 1C, it is shown that the light transmitting module 1 and the light receiving module 2 are finally mounted to the body 9. After packaging aforementioned sealing package structure, a duplex light transceiver module is formed. The interior of the body 9 is equipped with an optic filter 10. An upper and lower surfaces of the optical filter 10 are evaporated-coated with mediums of different permeabilities in order for the light beam incident from the laser diode 1 to be refraction-coupled to optical fiber 11 so that the received light beam is totally reflected via the optic filter 10 to the light sensor of the light receiving module 2.
The optic filter 10 is mounted to the frame 13 of the holder 12. After assembled, then the holder 12 is inserted into the body 9 and the optic filter 10 is adjusted to an optimum orientation so that the light beam radiates to the optic filter 10 will be reflected or refracted. That is to say, after the holder 12 is inserted into the body 9, the operator will always have to adjust and align the optic filter 10 to an optimum orientation position. However this operation is inconvenient.